The Pharoah's Return
by Anais Belle
Summary: YGOHP XOVER Yami no Bakura is pissed and the Pharaoh is not who you think he is. Full Summary Inside. YY/YB Slash, Language
1. Yami no Bakura is Pissed

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the characters therein, are the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or 4Kids Ent., FUNimation, TV Tokyo/NAS/Studio Gallop. This story is also based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary: Yami no Bakura is pissed. "To think the midget hikari has the pharaoh on a leash. It's pathetic." Faced with the need to bring his true rival back, the two suddenly find themselves surrounded by the new form of magic in the midst of a war. Will Yuugi fight to protect the innocent without bloodshed, or will the Pharaoh finally free himself to rule again, and fight in the battle just as he had all those millennia before? What will Bakura do should the Pharaoh return, will he fight with him to insure the Pharoahs death by his own hands, or will he use this chance to finally destroy him? What will be the fate of the hikaris should their yamis join this war?

Pairing: Yami no Yuugi/Yami no Bakura

A/N: This is an Alternate Universe fic. The characters will seem out of character, but it's the only way to fit them into the story properly.

**The Pharaoh's Return**

Chapter 1: Yami no Bakura is pissed.

No one understood what it meant to be a 5000 year old spirit. To awaken in a place miles away from your home – non-corporeal – in front of a young boy who was nearly mirror image of yourself. Full of confusion, no memory of who you were, nor your purpose in unrecognizable new world. Watching as the days move by, with no control; unable to live. Those moments of freedom, where the host whose body you share is attacked, and – through choice, through the instinct to live, or a reason unknown to you – you attack, set the aflame, send them into the realm of darkness, a few and far in between. Your host is lonesome and often bullied, yet he prefers the continuation of this to the punishments to give. He asks you not, yet runs to you in his moment of need. Never once thanking you for what has been done, yet is always berating you for how.

There are two ways to respond to such act, the choice the spirit makes will never bother their host, as the host will not give them up, yet it affects whether the spirit lives again, or if he's forced to watch as life goes by. No one can truly understand this, just as one could never understand that a pharaoh of Egypt gave up a chance at living for the sake of the young boy.

"I don't like it," Yami no Bakura, otherwise known as just Bakura, states.

He is pacing around his host's Soul Room, a chamber within the boy that houses the host's spirit. He stops for a moment, staring at the cowering form of his host, yet it seems as if he looked straight through him. Bakura Ryou, the spirit who host's the dark spirit trembles slightly. Whenever Bakura enters Ryou's soul room instead of his own, particularly when confused or angered, Ryou understands he is in for a world of hurt. Though one can say that Bakura's soul room, which is housed within the Sennen Ring, seems to make the torture chambers of London into an amusement park, Ryou prefers that to the acts that occur within his own. He was once told by Bakura that as much as he loved his instruments, to see the red of his hikari's blood splattered across the wall was an art that could never be replicated, no matter how many times he tries. So, he has given himself the challenge to create the same piece of art work twice, then he'll think of stopping. Suffice to say, he is nowhere near that point.

"To think," Bakura continues both his rant and his pacing, "that little midget keeps the pharaoh, the pharaoh, for Ra's sake, the supposed child of Amun-ra, the reincarnation of Horus, kept on a lease like a guard dog, bound within him and only to be let out to fight off intruders." He lifts a jeweled knife, which appeared from thin air, and throws it at his host. It whistles through the air and lands with a thud, embedding itself in the floor between the frozen spirits thighs. Usually, Bakura would have a great laugh at the state he's pushed his hikari into, but he's too distracted to care at the moment. "I hate him, I truly do hate him, and would gladly eviscerate both him and his host, then hang them from the rafters by their innards, but he's is just pathetic."

Bakura thinks back to the times in which the pharaoh, Yami no Yuugi, and him battled. Though the past was not clear to him, watching the other Yami battle, watching out for his 'friends' and his Aibou – he snarls at the thought of him – and being distracted because he was worried about the others welfare. Hell, Yami nearly refused to battle him out of worry for Ryou, who wasn't even his hikari. The fact that this bothered him, well, it bothered him. He no longer cared that he continued to lose and would've gave up and presented him to Ma'at if it wasn't for the fact that he was still wait on the Pharaoh and his big showdown, should the Pharaoh finally decide to take his rightful place.

Sighing heavily, Bakura storms out of his host's soul room and into his own, leaving Ryou in control of the body. He could no longer tolerate thoughts of the Pharaoh, and doesn't care what his host does with his temporary freedom, so longer as it doesn't disturb him. It does, however, disturb Ryou. Not only is he allowed the freedom of his own body, he didn't even get injured in the time his Yami was with him, which meant more good then not.

Because he knows that he could not disturb Yami no Bakura, and that he also couldn't do anything that his Yami would consider an attempt to free himself from the dark spirit, not that he would want to no matter the amount of hurt, Ryou decides to visit the host of the man who plagued his Yami's thoughts. He could always say he was spying on them for use by Bakura later.

Please Review.


	2. The Nameless Pharaoh

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh!, and the characters therein, are the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I am in no way affiliated with Takahashi, or 4Kids Ent., FUNimation, TV Tokyo/NAS/Studio Gallop. This story is also based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary: Yami no Bakura is pissed. "To think the midget hikari has the pharaoh on a leash. It's pathetic." Faced with the need to bring his true rival back, the two suddenly find themselves surrounded by the new form of magic in the midst of a war. Will Yuugi fight to protect the innocent without bloodshed, or will the Pharaoh finally free himself to rule again, and fight in the battle just as he had all those millennia before? What will Bakura do should the Pharaoh return, will he fight with him to insure the Pharoahs death by his own hands, or will he use this chance to finally destroy him? What will be the fate of the hikaris should their yamis join this war?

Pairing: Yami no Yuugi/Yami no Bakura

A/N: This is an Alternate Universe fic. The characters will seem out of character, but it's the only way to fit them into the story properly.

**The Pharaoh's Return**

Chapter 2: The Nameless Pharaoh

Yami no Yuugi, the Nameless Pharaoh that resides within the Sennen Puzzle, bound in spirit within a child named Mouto Yuugi, was currently laying on a large bed that dominates one of the many rooms of his maze like soul chamber. His Aibou, or partner, Yuugi was currently in an arcade surrounded by his many friends. In order to give Yuugi, and himself – though he would never admit it – peace, Yami, the name he currently goes by, retreated within the confines of the puzzle, completely blocking all communication and interactions between himself and the outside world. Whether Yuugi attempted to approach his chamber, or telepathical communicate with him, he didn't know, nor did he truly care – though it meant death to those who would hear such an admission.

Being so isolated reminded him of the first millennia in which he had awoken. Surrounded in darkness, disconnected from the world, no memory of who he was, nor where of why he was in this place, just the urge to protect, or maybe destroy something, he couldn't quite tell. Yami spent many years just continuously wandering though the puzzle, not taking heed in any of the conquences that can be derived from such an act. The only reason, at least in his personal opinion, he didn't go mad was that he created it into a game. Wandering through the door and if you open the correct one, you'll be granted your freedom, you'll learn who your are, whay you are. "Hmph," Yami murmers, "In the end it seems I've received more question than answers… Lously pathetic game."

Even when he received his freedom, Yami felt more trapped than in the isolation of the inverted golden mazelike pyramid. He had been filled with joy when he had opened the door that connect him to his Aibou. The first time he had been released when the puzzle had been completed was exilerating. Banishing those monsters to the shadow realm, even if he didn't understand what was going on, filled him with such power… But those times, when those boys threatened his life… No. They threatened the life of his Aibou and he'd been forbidden to do anything about it. Who cared that I set them on fire, Yami thinks furiously, they were hurting whats mine.

Mine, he continues to think, Yuugi is mine. Was mine.

That urge he'd felt throughout the time his puzzle was shattered, he had thought it was to protect his Aibou, and destroy all those who attempt to hurt him. Now Yuugi doesn't need him anymore. At first, it was Yuugi and Yami, even what Yuugi hadn't truly understood the spirits precense, he hadn't understood that Yami, who he'd come to call Mou Hitori no Boku, The Other Me, was a separate entity.

It wasn't until their second Shadow Game, dueling against Bakura – Yami smiles lightly in rememberence, rolling onto his side – gave him a chance to live, a freedom that he'd never had before. It seems to Yami that he lives when dueling, when but the only time he's free is when participating in a shadow game. He had finally been acknowledged that night. Previously, Yuugi spoke with him, yes, but it was like Yami was a mirror, though he is his mirror image, but almost like an imaginary friend to keep Yuugi from feeling lonesome, something that had decrease once Yuugi began to make friends.

Now he's noticed, now he's talked to, he's a part of the gang… Except, he isn't. He's nothing more than a spirit, a parasite. At times like this, when he locks himself within the darkness, allowing his Aibou to live without worry for him, the Pharaoh could admit to his jealousy. Everytime he watches Bakura, no, not Bakura Ryou, but Yami no Bakura, the evil spirit that possesses the Sennen Ring, in control of his host's body, it stabs him in the gut in the face of the freedom the evil spirit has, even if it was forced. It's the only reason Yami hasn't trapped Bakura into the Shadow Realm completely, though he has the power to do so.

Bakura running free means Bakura setting i_him_/i free. Bakura's absolute i_need_/i to destroy Yami leads to him endlessly challenging the Pharaoh to a Shadow Game, and Shadow Games were his freedom. The only other time he had truly been free – the time Mazaki Anzu took him out didn't count to the Pharaoh, it was annoying, interesting yes, but annoying – and truly been in control and i_lived_/i was the incedent with Orichalcos, and he hadn't been trusted since, even after all that he'd done to make up for it. It wasn't his fault that he hated being told what to do. He just didn't take orders from others very well, and comng from Yuugi, for some reason, made him mad. That was something Bakura didn't have to deal with, friends berating him, and his host giving him restrictions and removing control when he thinks the Pharaoh had gone to far.

Yami sighes. He had to stop thinking about Bakura, and the freedom he wants but couldn't truly have. He had the power to do so, but something was holding him back, another reason why thinking of Bakura hurt. Yami turns once more, forcing mind into the black emptiness, free of thought that he had before the Puzzles completion.

In the Domino Arcade, sorrounded by his closest friends, Mouto Yuugi grips the Sennen Puzzle close to him. He tries to ignore the sudden hollow feeling that went though him and enjoy himself, but it hurts. He works toward doing so anyway, especially since Ryou is with them, something that's a rarity after all those times the evil spirit that had possessed him hurt his friends. He just had to keep an extra eye out, and keep Ryou close to him. Surely Mou Hitori no Boku would want that, wouldn't he?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Neither Harry Potter nor Yu-Gi-Oh! belong to me, though Im thankful to whoever thoughtup Darkshipping. Its the best!!!

Authors note:

I know that technically this isn't supposed to be put in, and im sorry for those Ive disappointed but I hope you'll hear me out, ive been slowly working out an outline to the story so that I know which direction I would like to go. Im also working to make sure I don't fall to far of the original plot for HP book six where the story is mostly taking place. Just as well, I don't want the characters to stray too far from their personalities, and just suddenly get together. Its necessary for lots of fighting, and so on n so forth. What I would like is your opinions on how some of this should happen, as wel as little things like, should the two yamis get pets when they go to Hogwarts, should they be in the same house or seprate houses, how well they should get along with Harry and Co. should they have a bigs showdown at some random point in time, what should happen if the meet with death eaters, etc.

This will only be posted for a few weeks so don't be surprised should the whole fic disappear as I would like to have the entire story completed and beta'd before posting it up again. Thank you.

Brazilia H


End file.
